Mask
Details *'Title:' 가면 / Gamyun *'Genre:' Romance, melodrama *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-May-27 to 2015-Jul-30 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Mask OST Synopsis Byun Ji Sook has always had a hard life with her father constantly going into debt and being chased by loan sharks. She desperately wants to know what life is like if she was born into a better family and didn’t have to worry about money all the time. When a series of circumstances brings Ji Sook to Eun Ha, a woman from a wealthy family who strongly resembles Ji Sook, she grabs hold of the chance for a better life and assumes Eun Ha’s identity and begins to live her elite life. She meets Min Woo, a chaebol heir who is mistrusting of the people around him. But when he realizes that Ji Sook is not like the other women he has met, he is drawn to her. How long can Ji Sook keep up the charade and hide her true identity? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Soo Ae as Byun Ji Sook (29) / Seo Eun Ha (27) **Choi Ji Won as young Eun Ha *Joo Ji Hoon as Choi Min Woo (30) **Jun Jin Seo as young Min Woo *Yun Jung Hoon as Min Suk Hoon (34, Mi Yun's husband) *Yoo In Young as Choi Mi Yun (31, Min Woo's half-elder sister) ;Byun Ji Sook's family *Jung Dong Hwan as Byun Dae Sung (50s, Ji Sook's father) *Yang Mi Kyung as Kang Ok Soon (50s, Ji Sook's mother) *Hoya as Byun Ji Hyuk (25, Ji Sook's younger brother) **Lee Gun Ha as 10 yr old Ji Hyuk **Hong Dong Young as child Ji Hyuk ;Choi Min Woo's family *Jun Gook Hwan as President Choi Doo Hyun (60s, Min Woo's father) *Park Joon Geum as Mrs. Song (50s, Min Woo's stepmother, Mi Yun's biological mother) ;Seo Eun Ha's family *Park Yong Soo as Congressman Seo Jong Hoon (60s, Eun Ha's father) *Lee Jong Nam as Mrs. Lee (50s, Eun Ha's stepmother) ;Others *Kim Byung Ok as Director Shim (40s, loan shark) *Jo Han Sun as Kim Jung Tae (29, 3rd generation of Chaebol) *Joo Jin Mo as Professor Kim (60s, a psychiatrist) *Park Yun Soo (박연수) as Myung Hwa (24, Ji Sook's colleague) *Hwang Suk Jung as Mal Ja (late 50s, Ji Sook's colleague) *Park Joon Myun as Manager Yeo (40s) *Kim Ji Min (김지민) as Kim Yun Soo (30s) *Moon Sung Ho (문성호) as Nam Chul (40s) *Jo Yoon Woo as Oh Chang Soo (20s, Min Woo's secretary) *Sung Chang Hoon (성창훈) as Bbul Te (30s) *Kim Ye Joon *Lee Kyu Sub *Kim Bup Rae *Yoo Jung Rae *Kim Yoo Chul *Oh Na Mi Production Credits *'Production Company:' Golden Thumb Pictures (골든썸 픽쳐스) and Shim Entertainment (심엔터테인먼트) *'Director:' Boo Sung Chul *'Screenwriter:' Choi Ho Chul Recognitions *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' **Excellence Actor for Mid Length Drama (Joo Ji Hoon) **Top 10 Stars Award (Joo Ji Hoon) **Special Acting Award for Mid Length Drama, Actress (Yoo In Young) Episode Ratings See Mask/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipdia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:SBS